deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scorpion vs Jason Voorhees
Description Battle of the undead vengeance-seeking murderers. Interlude (Cue Invader) Revenge. Some beings have such a great desire to obtain it that not even death itself can stop them. Like Hanzo Hasashi, the Scorpion. And Jason Voorhees, the Camp Crystal Lake killer. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Scorpion Years ago, the ninja warrior Takeda defected from the Lin Kuei clan to make use of his ninjtsu in Japan. His services caught fire and spread throughout the country. His followers became known as the Shirai Ryu. It wasn't before long the two clans became fierce rivals. Among the Shirai Ryu was Hanzo Hasashi, the son of a former clan member. Hanzo's father forbade him from joining the clan to keep him safe from the dangerous life of an assassin. As the times went by, Hanso became desperate to support his wife and child. In lack of better options, Hanzo joined the Shirai Ryu anyways. Now with the title of Scorpion, Hanzo proved to be a deadly warrior. That was, until he battled the equally reputed Lin Kuei warrior Bi Han, more colloquially known as Sub-Zero. Scorpion's assassin career seemingly came to an end when he met his demise at Sub-Zero's hands. Next thing he knew, Hanzo was in the Netherrealm. Having learned there that Sub-Zero massacred his family, Scorpion was given a chance at revenge by the sorcerer Quan Chi. Quan Chi allowed Scorpion to return to the realm of the living as a demonic, undead, even-deadlier-than-before ninja. With his new powers, Scorpion overcame all kinds of different enemies and finally avenged his clan by killing Sub-Zero. That's when he found out it was Quan Chi who had actually killed his family all along. To make up for brutally murdering the wrong guy, Scorpion dedicated his, uh, "life" to defending Bi Han's younger brother, who took on the title of the new Sub-Zero himself. Being a ninja, Scorpion is proficient in ninjitsu, along with martial arts such as Hopkido, Pi Gua and others. If you're wondering where he got the name of Scorpion from, it probably has something to do with his weapon of choice. Scorpion's main (and most iconic) weapon is by far his roped kunai, though it more resembles a rope dart. This kunai is used to stab enemies and pull them up close, usually for a combo. Get over here! Scorpion's other weapons include axes, katanas and longswords. Being resurrected as a demon also gave Hanzo plenty of new supernatural powers. He can teleport, manipulate hellfire, create portals to the Netherrealm, summon demons to help him in battle, take off his mask to reveal a flaming skull that can breath fire, or shapeshift into an actual scorpion....or a penguin. Wait, a penguin-''' He's killed Havik, sliced skulls in half, survived being impaled on numerous occasions, survived getting thrown through a wooden door, punched through a man's head, shattered a block of ice and even fought the god of thunder Raiden. 'So while he is the badass demon ninja you would expect, he's not the strongest being Mortal Kombat's universe has to offer. ' While his undead nature and ability to self-resurrect normally prevent him from staying dead a second time, a "Soulnado" could permanently destroy him. This is possibly due to Scorpion's hellish attributes and Soulnadoes being believed to be a portal to the heavens. '''Still, mess with him and chances are you won't come out alive. Scorpion: I will have my revenge. But I will not kill Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero: Will not? Or can not? Scorpion: You! The Shirai-Ryu are dead. You will suffer as they did. Sub-Zero: To hell with your clan. Scorpion: No. To hell with *you*! (grabs Sub-Zero and brings him to the Netherrealm) Jason Born in the small town of Crystal Lake on June 14, 1936, Jason Voorhees was the son of Elias and Pamela Voorhees. Due to suffering from hydrocephalus, Jason was severely deformed and his mother kept him isolated from society. She homeschooled him off the outskirts of the town. Due to Pamela being unable to find a babysitter and working as a chef there, she brought young Jason to Crystal Lake's camp during the summer of 1957. Due to his deformities, he was relentlessly bullied by the other children to the point that they threw him in a lake. Because the counselors who were supposed to be looking over the children were too busy having sex, Jason ended up drowning. Soon afterwards, the camp closed. but Pamela murdered the irresponsible counselors when it reopened again the next summer. Pamela then used a Necronomicon to resurrect Jason as a seemingly immortal zombie. Jason then created a shelter, lived off the woods around Camp Crystal Lake and waited for his mother to return for 21 years. When Jason saw Pamela get killed by Alice Hardy while committing a mass murder spree, Jason silently swore revenge. Once Alice returned to the camp two months later to face her fears, Jason killed her and began numerous of his own killing sprees which threatened anyone who dared to come to the camp. Jason's weapon of choice is the 10-inch long machete used by and to kill his mom during her rampage. For some reason, it hasn't dulled over the years. Aside from that he sometimes carries around an axe, a spear gun with barbed spears and a 7-meter range, a custom made hunting bow and a bear trap. For the most part though, he just used whatever is lying around as a weapon. Huh, the second combatant in a row to take notes from Frank West.... If that doesn't sound deadly enough, Jason's killing efficiency is enhanced by his abilities. Due to being undead, Jason is virtually immortal. Diseases, grievous wounds and aging that would normally kill a human have no effect on him. Helping that fact is his regeneration, which has healed his body from bullet wounds, knife wounds and being impaled through the head. If Jason is ever killed, a well placed lightning strike can bring him back to life, or if his body is damaged beyond his healing factor's capacity, his heart can emit a hypnotic effect that makes someone eat it, therefore allowing Jason to return by possessing them. Jason's also got some insane pain resistance that lets him keep trucking on through being hanged, getting an axe to the head, getting machete'd through the shoulder, all that kind of stuff. In addition Jason has a special technique know as slasherporting, which is teleporting but for slasher film villains, meaning it can only be done off-screen. All in all, Jason has amassed 350 kills over the years. He tanked a beating from a boxer and then killed him with one hit, defeated Freddy Krueger, fought Ash Williams and Leatherface, punched through a steel door, lifted a tree off of himself, killed a gang of military commandos and flipped over a car with his bare hands. With that in mind he may seem unstoppable, but he is actually far from it. Due to drowning and all, Jason has a fear of water. He relies on slasherporting to get around quickly as his own movement speed is very slow. His healing factor is certainly nothing to glance at, but it can't help him if he ends up getting decapitated or chained to the bottom of a lake. Notwithstanding, Jason deserves his spot as one of the most popular horror movie icons of all time. "There's a legend around here. A killer buried, but not dead. A curse on Crystal Lake, a death curse. Jason Voorhees' curse. They say he died as a boy, but he keeps coming back. Few have seen him and lived. Some have even tried to stop him... No one can. People forget he's down there, waiting..." Intermission Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. It's time for a Death Battle! Who are you rooting for? Hanzo Jason Who do you think will win? Hanzo Jason Death Battle Two random teenagers (a young man and young woman) are laying on the hood of an unspecified red car at night in front of Crystal Lake, when suddenly the woman poses a question. "Hey, do you think those legends about the serial killer who hangs around this place are true?" "Nah, they're probably just some urban legends made up to make the camp popular." Just a second after that answer, a man wearing a hockey mask and holding a machete rises from the lake. It was Jason. "Oh shit-" They both knew to run away as far as they could from the mass murderer, so they tried to escape into a nearby forest. Before they could reach it, a hellish yellow-clad ninja appeared. It was Scorpion. The teens nearly fell over from fear and crawled away from the ninja, only to see Jason once again and run back in Scorpion's direction. Scorpion ignores the teens as they escape, instead walking up to Jason. "I have no animosity with you. I simply seek to kill the one who tricked and manipulated me." Jason may not have voiced his problem, but he was pissed that Hanzo had scared off his prey. He replied to the ninja's statement with a machete swing which he narrowly dodges. "Fine....you have brought your fate upon yourself!" FIGHT! Scorpion throws a series of punches at the killer, which stagger him but fail to do truly lasting damage. Voorhees swipes at him with his machete twice, both times the attack is dodged. Hazashi summons a longsword to counter the machete and the bladed weapons clash thrice. The clash ends when Scorpion knocks him down with a sweep kick and stabs him in the stomach. To his surprise, Voorhees is unfazed as he simply gets up, removes the longsword, holds it and punches Scorpion through a tree with his machete-clenching fist. Scorpion rises back up as he grabs the tree and hurls it at Voorhees, who uses both of the blades he is holding to slices the tree in half. Hazashi's next move was to throw his kunai at the murderer who has terrorized the small New Jersey town, yank him towards himself and uppercut him a few meters upward, making him drop the sword. As Jason was about to land, Scorpion teleported to that area and uppercutted him again. This continues until 4 more uppercuts, when the camera is fully zoomed on Scorpion and Jason strangely stops falling. As the puzzled ninja wonders why his uppercut went empty, he barely intercepts a bow shot by Jason, who had teleported himself, from off-screen. Jason flings more arrows with his home-made bow. Hazashi catches most of them mid-air, but he finds his left hip pierced by the last one. Taking the opportunity while he is stunned, Voorhees appears in front of him and hacks at his other hip several times. Scorpion only saves himself from getting chopped in half with a sudden teleport. While Scorpion slowly treads backwards he steps into a bear trap which damages his ankle. The Crystal Lake killer approaches him with an axe. When he tries to slash the resurrected ninja, he summons his own axe. The axes collide but Jason's is shattered and Jason himself is knocked into a tree by two blows; one to his chest and one to his mask that slightly damages it. Once Jason gets up hardly impaired, Scorpion knew what he had to do. The second Jason prepares to finish him off with one last machete strike, Hanzo grabs him. "Go to hell!" In a fiery burst, both fighters were gone. When they return to the screen, they are both within the underworld: the Netherrealm. "Welcome to your death!" A small group of demons rise from the Netherrealm floor to attack Jason. He kills them with some ease but is knocked down by a fireball from Hanzo Hazashi. The killer is picked up by a large skeletal hand which attempts to squeeze him to death, though he breaks out its grip and destroys the hand. The fight resumes back to a blade duel after Scorpion pulls out a katana. Shing, shing, shing, shing, shing, shing, shing! At the eighth strike, the blades cease to clatter when the slash cuts Jason's arm off. Scorpion teleports a few meters backward just to throw his kunai a second time where it hits him in the right eye. Using the lodged weapon to his advantage, MK's ninja pulls it back toward him to rip Jason's head from his body. He grabs the head in one hand and heats it rapidly enough to make it explode. He ducks/rolls over to the headless, yet still standing body of Friday the 13th's serial killer and uppercuts it one last time into the lava river in the background, where it sinks in and melts. Victorious, the ninja takes off his mask to reveal a skull and catches his fiery breath. K.O. Scorpion teleports out of the Netherrealm while Jason's disembodied arm is still holding his machete, and its finger twitches. Verdict ' ' Eh, I don't think he's coming back from that one. Jason may be surprisingly clever with laying out traps, but that requires prep time while his normal fighting strategy was slasherporting and hacking his defenseless victims to death. Against a more skilled and experienced fighter who could also teleport, such as Scorpion, this would not be as effective. Jason's regeneration and shit made putting him down no easy task, but complete incineration of his body is beyond what he can heal from. Guess what Scorpion's hellfire can do? This isn't even mentioning how Scorpion was faster, more maneuverable, more versatile and has held his own against much more dangerous opponents. Looks like Jason just lost his head. The winner is Scorpion. Category:Cropfist Category:Undead themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017